


To the Top

by kobusrain



Category: BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Forests, Gen, Gift Giving, Original setting, This is a potential new AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: Before the year ended, she had one mission, and that was to climb the biggest tree in the whole forest.
Kudos: 6





	To the Top

If there was one thing the quiet town of Nemu had, it was trees. Trees that Saya so loved to climb just to be able to feel taller than she already was. As if she was on top of the world, basking in its glory. 

She particularly loved the giant redwood tree in the middle of the square as it had been the largest tree in the forest where their town stood, and made it her mission to be able to climb the very top of it. The only problem was that she would get caught doing so by her own mother before she could even make any significant process. Her mother seemed less than pleased with her risking the harm of the tree branches and leaves just because she wanted to climb. After all, Saya inherited her love for trees from her mother, who taught her the importance of the forest to the world. 

For the fourteen years she lived, she has not been able to reach the top. However, in the year she turned fifteen, she was determined to make her dream a reality. 

Saya had a _partner in crime_ , or as she would call her childhood friend who often enabled her with the crazy climbing ideas she had. Minami -- who was only one year younger and was known to befriend every single animal she came across -- would be there from time to time, watching Saya climb and even encourage her. The girl was not allowed to climb trees due to complications that only Saya knew, but had always dreamed of climbing one. Saya made it her task to fulfil that dream in her stead.

As the cold days of the year came to a close, Saya would meet up with Minami by the redwood tree, but made no attempt in climbing. Not yet, at least, as Saya would form a plan first before she decided when to tackle what she considered to be the monster -- the final boss. 

Minami ran up to Saya one day, holding a box wrapped with leaves. The childish smile on her face shone brighter than the sun, and filled the older girl with determination. _Today is definitely the day_ , Saya thought, as she greeted the other. Without a word, Minami thrusted the box towards Saya, even shaking it a little bit. “Huh? What’s this for?” 

“Don’t you remember what day it is?” Minami took Saya’s hand and placed the leaf-covered box on it. “It’s the Day of Giving! Come on, open it up!” The girl was starting to get eager, which almost scared Saya. Knowing Minami, she also had her wild side and would give Saya even the most absurd of things, as long as it involved animals. She remembered several years ago, when Minami excitedly gave her a rope made of molted snakeskin and vines, stating she collected them from the forest and thought Saya could use them to climb. 

Needless to say, that single experience scarred Saya enough to be cautious of Minami during the Day of Giving. She knew the girl meant well, however, as the Day of Giving is meant to give gifts in good will.

Saya shook the box out of caution, hearing light and muffled rattling from inside. Minami started to panic. “W-wait, don’t shake it so much!” she stated quickly, making Saya stop immediately. The older began to peel off the leaves, and opened up the box with a small cringe. Inside had been a large star-shaped ornament, handmade from tree branches and adorned with pinecones and fallen bird feathers. The whole thing was painted with yellow berries found just at the outskirts of town. 

A surprisingly normal gift, even for Minami herself. That alone managed to shock Saya. 

“You made this? For me?” questioned Saya, carefully taking out the star ornament. “Wow, Miimi… This looks really neat! Thank you!” 

Then Saya started to panic. Because she had forgotten the day, it meant that she had nothing to give to Minami. She looked around, but was unable to escape from the situation. Minami was going to ask about her gift, and Saya had to quickly come up with an answer before she could. As her eyes landed on the tree, it hit her. “Hey,” started Saya, setting the box down as she eyed the ornament in her hands, “I have an idea. If… If Mama comes along, just tell her that I’m doing my part for the Day of Giving.” 

Before Minami could ask what the idea was, Saya bolted to one of the stores, fetching herself a long piece of yellow cloth that she tied in the middle of the star-shaped ornament as well as a bundle of rope, and then faced the tree once again. Finally, the younger could ask. “Saya, what are you doing?” 

“I already told you: I’m doing my part for the Day of Giving! This is my gift to you!” 

Wordlessly, Saya started to climb the massive tree, with the big ornament safely tied to her back with the rope. The girl started slow, reaching the first branch with ease. She took a momentary break to glance at Minami, who widened her eyes at the realization of what Saya was trying to do. 

_That’s right. I’m going to climb this tree today!_

Saya moved on to the second branch, then the third. She was barely halfway up, and her arms were already growing tired. Still, Saya decided she would persevere. This was the best she could do for Minami, after all. 

“S-Saya! You can do it!” encouraged Minami from the ground, her voice barely a whisper from how high Saya was now. With that small voice cheering her on, Saya began her climb once again after resting her arms. Her mother has yet to come, but she was sure she would be understood for what she was doing. 

Slowly, a crowd gathered by the foot of the tree, looking up at Saya who was steadily and bravely making her way up the redwood. She could no longer hear Minami’s voice, despite cheering as loudly as she could, nor could she see any of them. The redwood tree was a lot higher than Saya thought, but an obstacle as big as this was something she had to conquer. No, it was something she _could_ conquer. 

“I can do this!” she yelled to herself, as a means of motivation. Saya was nearing the last few branches, though she found them slightly unstable due to how . The redwood tree came up to a point, giving Saya the perfect spot to execute her plan. The girl was starting to have a bit of trouble, but eventually she made it. 

Unable to tell how the crowd was reacting, Saya clung onto the tree while untying the ornament from her, and began to tie it at the highest point with the rope. As she tied it, the cloth bellowed in the wind. She was sure that everyone across town -- across the forest, even -- could see it, yet just in case they could not, Saya started to cheer. 

“Happy Day of Giving!”

Saya felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment, that she shut her eyes for a moment just to feel the wind. As she opened them, she felt one step closer to the skies, and it even felt as if she could reach the clouds from there. 

She could not believe that she finally conquered the biggest tree of the forest. All it took was a simple gift from Minami. 

The girl made her way down, taking minutes longer than her climb, and on the ground waiting for her was Minami and her own mother. Saya was sure she was going to get an earful before being able to hear Minami’s comment, but all she got was a pat on the head. 

“You did it! You actually did it,” her mother commented, grinning widely which made Saya laugh. Then Minami joined in, hugging Saya tightly. 

“I can’t believe it! You finally climbed it!” Minami cheered, giggling alongside Saya.

Saya patted Minami’s head. “I told you, didn’t I? That I was going to fulfil your dream! Now both of us are up there, you know,” she pointed out, taking a few steps back with Minami until they could see the top of the redwood tree. They could clearly make out the shape of the star ornament as well as its cloth flapping about. The sight of it, as the sun set, gave them both joy. It was a Day of Giving that they both won’t forget. 

“Happy Day of Giving, Saya!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is a little bit of an unorthodox (?) Christmas fic but I wanted to try something kinda different. I have now set up a new AU lol


End file.
